bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoe Taylor/Quotes
Mission dialogue Revenge on Mr. Burton *Did you get them? *Burton always goes to the can when he goes running. We've got to make sure he uses this one, and send him on a trip. *I'll take care of this... you make sure he doesn't use one of the other ones. *Help me push! *It's too heavy, we need a better plan. Maybe if you get one of those riding lawn mowers to push it. *Shut up! *''*delighted squeal*'' *Yeah! Good job! Busting In, Part I. *What the hell do you think you're doing? *Smashing into to our barricade like that? Completely out of control. Are you crazy? *I don't think he wants to talk to you. And you can't get in while the power is out anyways. *We gotta be careful they don't notice us. *Hey dumbass. You gotta find the reset switch first. In the slaughterhouse. Dumbass. *I'll get this switch, you go get the other one. *Get the switch, dumbass. *You gonna get that switch or what? *That's it. Finally you found the right button to press. *This is your last warning: Get that switch or I'll get it myself. *This is stupid. Let me get that switch myself anyways. *It's too late now, dumbass. I'll get that myself anyways. *Now that we have the power restored, we've got get to the chem plant... *... and to do that, we've got to take on Omar. *He's Edgar's right hand man... he's the only one with a key to the plant. *We gotta go through the Red Star building. *Good observation. We've got to get the power on first. *This gate is controlled by an electronic security switch. I think it's in the office. *Be careful. Edgar has a couple of the guys and they're keeping track of who comes and goes. *Yep. *Jimmy, you plan to fight your way through our complex to take out on the toughest bastard I know. I wouldn't say you're a showcase for mental stability yourself. *Don't worry, I like 'em a bit crazy. Just don't start frothing at the mouth., I just washed this shirt. *We gotta cut through the train yards. *He's not a wanker? *Yeah. But you know...I think I gotta go. Smash It Up *Come on... we're going to the Spencer Shipping warehouse. *You'll see. *Hang on Jimmy... *The feeling is mutual Jimmy. *Got it. *All right Jimmy... here we are.... *Yup... and now we're going to play a little game. Whoever smashes up the most stuff wins. *Come on Jimmy! Give it to 'em! *I'm winning Jimmy! Pick it up! *Isn't this exciting Jimmy? *Wreck it! Wreck it all! *I wish I could see their faces when they're come in tomorrow. *Yeah! *Cheap trash. *Who'd pay for this junk? *Take that! *Whoooo! *It makes it much more satisfying that all this is Spencer Shipping. *Haha! Yeah, it is. This is his family business! *This feel's so GOOD! *This is the BEST date EVER! *Come on Jimmy... is that all you got? *Looks like you're not as tough as you pretend, huh Jimmy? *Okay! Enough! You win! *Jimmy! Over here! *Get over here! *Let's get out of here! *Ah... there you are Jimmy! I was beginning to think I lost you! *Heh... come over here so I can make sure I didn't. *Uhm... *See you around Jimmy! Complete Mayhem (removed) *I know what you're like, Mandy. Don't pretend! ALLY Agree to accompany (ALLYAA) *Heh... why not!? *Why not? You're sorta cute! *Could be fun! Alright! ALLY About to leave (ALLYATL) *It's been a blast, Jimmybaby, but I gotta go. *I'm going, Jimmy. Gotta polish my boots. See ya. ALLY Help Me (ALLYHM) *Hey! Jimmy! *It's alright! I can handle it! Bottom pinched (ASSP) *Watch it, buster! *You think that's cute or something? BIKE seeing a crash (BIKEC) *Haha, great wipeout! *Did you SEE that? BIKE seeing a stunt (BIKEST) *You GOTTA teach me how to do that! *NNNICE! BIKE seeing a failed stunt (BIKESTF) *C'mon, get back up! *Haha, great wipeout! (literally identical to her BIKEC_v1 line) BUMPED: Friendly (BUMPF) *Yeah, alright. *Hey there. *Yeah, sure. BUMPED: Rude (BUMPR) *Watch where you're going! *You tryin' something? *Back off, creep. *Don't you start! *Buzz off! *Not interested. *Get lost. BUMPED: By Jimmy after Making a Mark (BUMPRF) *Who do you think you are?! BUMPED: By a vehicle (BUMPV) *Aw, man! That was rough! *You don't pull any punches, do you? *Did you do that on purpose? Saying goodbye (BYE) *Okay Jimmy, I'm outta here. *I'm going home to read a book. See ya! *I-I need to be alone now. Talk to you later. Carnival ride (CARNEC) *That didn't seem dangerous enough! *Haha, I thought the thing was gonna break! Call for help (CFH) *Everyone, look at this jerk! *Check this out! Grammatically Mangled Bullshit Unsorted Quotes ALLY About to Leave *I'm out of here, Jimmy, this sucks. *This is stupid. Talk to you later. Getting knocked off a bike *Whatta?! *Dammit!!! Comment on successful a bike trick *You think I'm interested when you do that? *What stupid trick. Comment on failed attempt at a trick *Your failure is taunt-able. *You had it coming, loser. Stealing a bike *Gimme your ride, loser. *Your bike is mine now! Has bike stolen from *What the?! *That's funny. Now you're die. Winning a fight *Zoe rules you! *Don't worry. You lost to the best. When she bumps when friendly *Watch it! *Out of my way! *Piss off! Getting hit with bike/car *Aw man! That was rough! *You don't pull any punches, do you? *Did you do that on purpose? Saying Goodbye *Whatever, this is pathetic. *This is garbage. I'm off. *I need to be alone now. Don't wanna see you anymore. Saying about the carnival or the rides *That just sucks! *Pfft. That was lame. Calling friends for help *Everyone! Look at this jerk! *Check this out! When chasing someone *Stay here you wimp! *You run like a chick! When someone hide from her *I always knew you were coward! *Why don't you get your girlfriend to fight for you, Jimmy?! Out of breath *...I thought I was in better shape than that... Walking around talking to herself *I'm never gonna forgive that bastard. *There's gotta be something around here to smash. *What I wouldn't give for a decent conversation? *Why is everyone around here so fake? So much boring B.S. *God I'm bored. Nothing to do around but fighting get in trouble. *Why is it so hard to find a boy who's got some brain and he's not an arrogant jerk? Complaining *It just totally sucks. *It's bunch of crap. Is what it is? When confused *Hmm... Confusing. Congratulating target *You rock! *You're awesome! During a conversation *But whatever you know! *So yeah! *Did you hear? Seems like Burton's up to his old tricks. *If they don't read your rights when they arrest you they can't touch you. *Some of the Bullworth girls are alright you know. They just need to get out more. *The cops around here are so stupid. They're super easy to outrun if you know what you're doing. *These stupid kids get in trouble. It's because they don't know when to stop. *So many of the Bullworth kids are stuck up. They just don't know any better. *Another semester at Bullworth... and they still haven't fired Mr. Burton. *I hear there are still raids in the girls dorm. There's something more to it than just messing around. *The greasers are all riled up over something. Probably more Johnny and Lola drama. *That bastard Burton is still the head coach at the football team, I hear. *Looks like that bastard Burton is no longer coaching the football team. Serves him right. *Whoever painted that thing on City Hall has some got slapped, for sure. *Most of the boys around here are just stupid moronic pigs. *Yeah I'm sure. *Same old B.S. all the time. *Are you sure about that? *That's not a bad story. *I just get so unfair to bored. It just all seems so pointless. *Sometimes I feel bad about vandalizing things. *I had another fight with my mom last night. I hate it. *I don't know sometimes I just don't see the point of view anything. *Maybe we should both leave town!? *I don't know. When I feel like that I just smash things! *Yeah, I know how you feel! *What do you expect in a place like this!? *I hate this town. *I hate the kids in this town. *I hate Bullworth. *Nothing ever happens around here. NOTHING! *Alright! I'm going! *See ya! *Later! *Sometimes I think I should move to the city! Get a new star you know!? *I like to break stuff! Makes me feel better you know!? *I've been reading a lot of books lately. Something to do you know!? *I'm thinking about taking up kickboxing! *I did kick Mr. Burton in the nuts at one time! I'm pretty proud of that! *That's pretty good for this crap town! *I guess that's cool! *Sounds alright! *You ever break into some place just for kicks? *You ever start a fight just for fun? *You ever thought about leaving this town? *Have you ever gone to the big city? *Did you ever give up on boys completely? *No. But I've been really wanting too! *I don't know... seems pointless. *I did, yeah! *Nah, but my mom did! Losing Dodgeball *You cheated, right?! *Whatta? *You cheated, you bastard! *So you bitches don't know, huh? *We suck. *DAMMIT! Grossed-out *Aw man! That's wrong! *Ew... that's awful! Hit by friendly fire *YOU DUMBASS! I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU! *Are you an idiot, Jimmy?!?! *That does it. Hit me again and I'll kill you! While fighting *Come on then! *This is FUN! *Alright! Let's go! *Now this I'd like! Losing a fight *Good fight! *You're tougher than I thought! *You got me there! *I should to stayed home and read a book. Starting fight with some clique *(Dropout) Haha! Step up now! *(Greaser) Man, you're really stink, you know that?! *(Jock) Wow! Nice football job, jackass. *(Prep) I hate rich kids! Starting fight *Alright, let's have some fun! *LET'S DO IT! Kicked in the nuts *ARGH! You little prick! Spat on *I bet you like doing that! Watching a fight *You're pathetic! *Get a life, loser! *Stop being idiots! When someone hit her *Alright! Step up then! *Where did that come from!? When the fire alarm goes off *It's just another fake. Flustered *Can't wait talk about it later? *Come on. It's no big deal! Food Fight *Someone's hungry huh? Freaking Out *I don't like this at all. *What's the big idea? *GET OUT OF HERE! NOW! Talking about freaks *They were talentless as hell. Demanding money *Empty your pockets, now! *Give me your money or I'll kill you! *Shut your mouth dumbass, and give it up. After receiving flowers *Oh, you're so cute! *Ya'know, Jimmy... that was sweet. Demanding flowers *Try appealing to my romantic side, Jimmy. *I'd like it if you did something nice for me, Jimmy. After getting money from her victim *Hahaha! WHAT A LOSER! *Do you supposed to be humiliated now Jimmy? *Pfft. You're a dumbass. And I don't thanking dumbasses anyways. Giving a gift *Here. While greeting friends *Hey ya! *What's new!? *Hey! While greeting authority *Hi... whatever! *Hm. Bastard! Special greetings friends *Hey! You're not looking bad today! *Hey Jimmy! Wanna hang!? *What are you doing Jimmy? You busy? *Now that's what I call a hairstyle! *Good hat Jimmy! *I'd take your pants! Ha! *Where'd you get the shoes Jimmy? *Cool shirt Jimmy! Grooming *Gotta do something about that hair! *Hello TOUGH GIRL! Requesting an errand *Okay Jimmy, cool! Here's what needs doing! *Jimmy... I need your help! Being indignant *What? You wanna start something? *You try to make me kick your butt. *You wanna fight! Is that it? While greeting of Jim with fearing *Um... hi! Some insults of enemies *YOU ARE A WHINY LITTLE DUMBASS! *CREEP! *YOU'RE AN EMBARRASSMENT TO MY LIST!! *YOU MIGHT WELL AS START CRYING NOW! Laughing *Hahahahahaha! You're such a loser! *just laughing* Kissing *is just kissing* After kiss *I like that. *That was nice. *You do have some uses. Before a kiss *So, Jimmy... what are you waiting for? *Jimmy, let's make out. Payback *That arrogant bastard's going down! Belching *just belching* Hit by thrown dead rat *Haha! That's funny! While greeting someone in bad terms *I don't need a schoolboy! *Run along, dumbass! *Don't be friendly with me! While greeting someone in good terms *Hey Jimmy! *Jimmy! *You bored too Jimmy? Agreeing with something *Yeah! Hello! *Hmmm. Yeah! *Ow. Sure! *Yeah. Okay! *Pshhh. Please. *Ow. Sure! When crying while scared *just crying* *crying* This really SUCKS! Taking wrong stuff *Don't take that! *You gonna take that? Sees boy in dorm *What are you creeping around for? Perceiving a thing as cool *THAT'S ALRIGHT! *THAT'S PRETTY COOL! Perceiving a thing as crap *Crap! *Lame! While seen vandalism *Stop that you bastard! *Hey! Don't do that! Saying about fireworks *Oh yeah baby! Light it up! *Haha! That's right! Hit with a stink bomb *That's *coughs* rancid! Clothes browsing *This is garbage. *This is all junk, and I don't like junks anyways. *This is trash. *Pfft. Garbage. Insulting the tag *I always knew you were an artsy dumbass, Jimmy! Conversing with prefect *Alright. You know I don't like talking to you but this is how it is. *It's just crazy you know. You guys should do something about it. Insulting #1 *Go back to your preppy friend sucker! *Come on dork! Wanna step up? *You want trouble huh? *Useless loser! *You look ugly! *You need a plastic surgery, bitch. *You're such a dumbass! *You're pathetic! Angry after insulted *You ain't ready for me! *You wanna mess with me?! Come on! *Man, I'm break your face! *You wanna keep sayin' that, huh?! Come on! Ignoring a fight *You're pathetic. I don't have time to kick your ass. *Ha! Like I have to care about you. *Pfft. You're a dumbass. And I don't fight wimps anyways. Insulting #2 *(shoving) Go cry to the cops so I can kick their asses too! *(shoving) You suck, you know that?! *(shoving) Stop being a creep! *(shoving) Whatcha gonna do about it huh? *(Taunting the new kid) Loser. Yeah you, bitch. *(Insulting the clothes) You dress like a dork! *(Insulting the hair) What's with the lame haircut? *(Insulting the pants) Oh I see you're wearing your dork pants! *(Insulting the footwear) Those shoes make you look like a wimp! *(Insulting the shirt) I bet you're real proud of that shirt! *(Insulting the ink) Man, that's a bad ink you got there. *(taunting Jimmy after he's expelled) I hear Gary is looking for you Jimmy! *(Another insulting the clothes) You look like a jerk trying to be cool! When crying *...I don't like this... Jeering *Boring! *Wimp! Go away! *Trying to get a reaction? *YOU SUCK! *You're so full of yourself! *Go back to Bullworth, schoolboy! *You full crap! *Yeah, that's really impressive! *Get lost crack for brain! *I see what your mom doesn't like you! Getting bullied *Come ooonnn. Don't be a jerk. *Great. You make me feel like crap. *Alright, okay, you win... just LEAVE ME ALONE! Saying this way *Come on Jimmy! This way! *Over here Jimmy! When thanks of Jim *Awesome, thanks! *Hey, Jimmy... thanks! After Swirlie *What are you looking at?! Wanna me to do it to you, huh?! *Yeah, okay! You happy now?! *What kind of sick dumbass are you? Swirlie *You're not gonna break me!! *WOULD YOU GET ON WITH IT? *Right, that's it. Drop my head there and I'll kill you! Winning Dodgeball *I'm gonna break your face! *I'm messing you up good! *YOU LIKE THIS, DON'T YOU?! Insulting in biycycle race *I'm gonna rock all of your asses! *What? This is I up against? *Whenever you do, YOU SUCK!! Laughing at a headdress *Ha! Nice hat, loser! When thanks of someone *Cool! Winning an individual fight *I win! You dumbass! *In your face, dumbass! *YOU SUCK!! Physically bullied *(Quivering voice) I bet you think you're real cool, don't you? *(Quivering voice) What?! Am I supposed to feel bad now? Winning Dodgeball with her team *Hell yeah! We did it! WE DID IT!!! *WE'VE DESTROYED YOUR REPUTATION, LOSERS! *Yeahahahaha! YEAH! EAT OUR DIRT! Physical bullying of someone *HAHAHA! Try harder, dumbass! See if you can escape! *Go cry to your mommy, loser! *You really are a loser! *This is your fault to become a biggest loser in the world! Saying wrong way *Are you stupid?! This way! *Hey idiot! Wrong way! Whining *As usual, this really are a biggest crap in the world which stuck on my head. Saying about unknown thing *What the heck is that? WTF with TV *Hey, dumbass! Turn that back on! Category:Character Quotes